powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
GB
Power Rangers: GB (Global Beneficiation) is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers & partial sequel to RPM. It's based on Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It well be aired in 2018 on Nick. Synopsis Not long after Venjix's destruction, the once domed city of Corinth is recovering & becoming stronger & safer thanks to a powerful new energy source. However, this happiness doesn't last long; Venjix came from back Time Pirates dimension & plans to steal the city's energy & use it for evil. To prevent this, the Global Beneficiation Corporation built weapons & machinery & chose three young Spies to fight this evil. These young spies would become known today as Power Rangers: GB. Charaters Rangers Allies Global Beneficiation Corporation *Power Rangers Time Pirates *Power Rangers Jurassic Force *Amanda - Orlando's sister *Jamey - Lola's older brother *'Commader James' - Commander of Global Beneficiation inc. *'Simon & Paul' - Cyberspace & Corinth City waters *'Professor Lola' - Scientist *'Lucy '- Lola's assistant Cybuddies *'Cheetor' - Orlando's Cheetah/Humanoid-like Cybuddy. *'Goruck '- Lenny's Gorilla-like Cybuddy. *'Rabbeli' - Rachel's Rabbit-like Cybuddy. *'Leapfrog' - Vince's Frog-like Cybuddy. Villains *'Venjix ' *'Prince gasket & Archerina ' *'Entron '''Played By' ' *'Mistrumis Played By *General Brainiac ' *'Troopdroids ' *'Viratrons ' **'Virazords ' Arsenal *'GB Morpher ' - The GB Rangers' morpher. *'Goldphone' - The Gold & Silver Rangers' morpher. *'Custom Visor' - Powered up Morpher. *GB Battle Golet - GB Red Battlizer Morpher. Weapons *'Super-Optic Laser ' - The combined form of the Camera Laser & Binocular Saber that fires a powerful attack. **'Camera Laser' - A single-lens reflex camera that can transform into a gun for long range battle. It serves as the GB Rangers' primary firearm. **'Binocular Saber ' - A pair of binoculars that can transform into a sword for close range battle. It serves as the GB Rangers' primary sword weapon. *'Driswords' - Is serves as the GB Rangers' secondary soword weapon or arm machine in the Lightning Beetle Megazord. *'Transpod' - A voice transmission device that is equipped on the shoulder straps of the GB Rangers' suits with the GB mark on it. It can transport different items & weapons. *'Roar Blaster' - A weapon connect to Lion Motorzord cockpit and turned into Blaster & transform with Binocular Saber. *'Gadget Battlizer Ranger' - GB Red Ranger Battlizer with high tech weapons in Hyper actic powers. Vehichle *'Cheetor Cycle Mode' - Cheetor can transform into a motorcycle for his partner, the Red GB Ranger. His face then becomes the handles & the speedometer. *'Lion Accelrator' - GB Purple Ranger Mortorcycle-like vehichle that ride at accelration speed, & combing with Roar Blaster to transform into Accelration Mode. Zords *'Lion Motorzord '- The Purple GB Ranger's second zord from Lio-Ragian. It has two modes: motor mode, Robot mode **'King GD Megazord' - A Third Megazord combine from the Lio-Ragian, Gorila Loader, Rabbit Hover. **'Great Lion Megazord' - A Megazord combine from the Lio-Ragian, Gorilla Loader, Rabbit Hover, Beetle Grabber & Stag Glider. *'Mechatron Megazord ' - A Megazord combine from the Cheetah Rancer, Gorilla Loader, Rabbit Hover, Beetle Grabber & Stag Glider. **'GB Megazord' - A First Main Megazords. ***'Cheetah Rancer' - The Red GB Ranger's zord formed from Cheetor. It has three modes: Cheetah Mode, Racecar Mode, & Robot Mode. ***'Gorilla Loader' - The Blue GB Ranger's zord formed from Goruck. It has two modes: Gorilla Mode & Truck Mode. ***'Rabbit Hover' - The Yellow GB Ranger's zord formed from Rabbeli. It has two modes: Rabbit Mode & Helicopter Mode. *'Lightning Beetle Megazord' - A Second Megazord combine with Stag Glider. **'Bettle Grabber '' - The Gold GB Ranger's zord. It has three modes: Beetle Mode, Crane Mode, & Robot ''Mode. **Stag Glider' - The Silver GB Ranger's zord. It has modes: Stag Mode & Jet Mode. It can also combine with Cheetah Racer Robot Mode. *'Frog Crawler' - The Green GB Ranger's zord formed from Leapfrog that's able to combine with the GB Megazord by replacing Rabbit Hover. Episodes Main Article: GB Episodes . #'New Corinth City Part 1''' - Years later after destruction of the Venjix Virus, Corinth City became stronger & better. Until Venjix has returns from another dimension for venges, but a new team of spies willing to protect Corinth along with their Cybuddies as: Power Rangers GB. #'New Corinth City Part 2' - Entron plan to burn Corinth to the ground, While Orlando gone visit his sister & Rachel spend with her friends Vince & Jenny, Lenny have to fight against Prince Gasket & Archerina. #'Appreciation' - Goruck want to find away to appreciate Lenny after the zord target pratist. Entron plan to suck all the energy for Venjix. #'Paging a friend' - Rachel gone visit to the hospital to see Jenny after she got her tonsil out but Entron is making two way plan by draining all the energy from the hospital & turning every doctors into hybrids. At the end Jenny have a strange filling that Rachel is not telling her & Vince anything. #'Cut through the truth' - Jenny & Vince are starting spying Rachel everywhere she goes, they followed her to Vince Uncle's Pizza Palace but Entron plan to cut it up with cuttertron. Vince & Jenny watches Rachel became a Power Ranger. #'Blue's got a glitch' - Rachel feel guilty for keep secret from her friends Rachel ask Buster that her friends found out who she is. Corlneal James has the mission for them to bring back a truck of energy back to base before Entron gets it all. While the fight Rachel saw Lenny is over doing his super strength & gain a glitch. At the end Prince Gasket & Archerina kidnapped Jenny & Vince for their plane. #'Rabbli Rescue' - Rachel think that she should get her friends to join GB inc. But Rabbli think she shouldn't, so Rabbli went out and think then he's been kidnapped by Entron & Troopdroids along with Vince & Jenny. Entron broadcast to G.B.E. and summon the trop Zords & they have 1 hour to bring the truck of energy or else the chain that hang Rachel's friends and Rabbli will go in bang. #'Double the News' - While the Rangers give Vince & Jenny a tour, Entron actvate the Gamma Zord & create Spayloid to brake into G.B.E. Sectors, Professor Lola found the way to combine the Zord into GB Megazords. #'Two for the team' - Jenny & Vince try out their powers & think that there ready. Entron create Drilltron to break into the G.B.E., Jenny & Vince now become Pink & Green Power Rangers. #'Protection' - Entron plans to kidnapped the princess Lizzy with a Copytron, so the rangers have to protect the Princess from harm. #'Danger' - Orlando went to vist her sister but she saw that his sister apartment has been ransack by Troopdroids and they kidnapped his sister. #'Parade Mayham' - Corinth City celebrate an anniversary with parade for Corinth city saved by RPM, Entron plan to create mayham by creating two Tubatrons. At the end the gang saw something strange with the powers and Simon & Paul found something coming from space. #'Encounter Part 1' - Paul detected two object outside earth atmosphere, a cyborg Beetitan the guardian protector of Keithen came to earth escaping from an energy bounty hunter. The Rangers thought Beetitan is an enemy when the engergy bounty hunter came right at them, & Prince Gasket & Archerina made a deal with him & Entron give him an upgrade. The Rangers brought Keithen & Beetitan to G.B.E. #'Encounter Part 2' - The Rangers Show Keithen & Beetitan the G.B.E. but stay for long, Entron broadcast & they wanted the energy macker or else the his zord will suck every amount of energy. Professor Lola Keithen & Bettitan Goldphone to become Power Rangers. #'Scearch Home '- Keithen is going back to his home planet but Orlando want him to stay to protect the world, Professor Lola created two zords for them. Entron want to find their ship and destroy them in it with Parabolictron to scearch for them. #'Zords to Zords' - Venjix create a new powerful Megazord, and Entron try out Forktron into Forkzord to bring the new Zord in. #'Combat attack' - Drilltron 2 is digging up some trouble from under neath the G.B.E and still about the Cybuddies for Entron, Rachel want to know why is Beetitan is Keithen's protector. #'Chance - '''Lola give Cheetor, Goruck, Rabbili & Beetitan special chips to transform them into humans. #'Cycberspace Dome Part 1''' - Entron finally found away for Venjix into Corinth with Filmtron and Filmzord into Cyberspace Dome trap everyone inside including Vince & Jenny witch they don't have enough air left. #'Cyberspace Dome Part 2' - Lola & Lucy are constructing away to combine all the zords to break the dome with Keithen's and Beetitan help, while the rangers fought aginst Filmtron and they fell in a trans and Buster & Rachel found out that Andy translution is loving Jenny. #'Lock' - Entron just encounter with Mistrumis who get rid the Rangers by luring them into building to trap them. #'Magnetic Repel' - Vince is making a great magnet for the science fair but Mistrumis is willing to setal to attract it to gether the energy. #'Un-Fair' - The Rangers take Keithen to his first time at the fair to have fun, but Entron want to show Venjix, Gasket & Archerina, & Mistrumis that he can be much better then Mistrumis. #'Fear it self Part 1' - Venjix suggest a comppation bettwen Entron & Mistrumis to defeat the rangers & gather all the energy, so Mistrumis plan to create candleltron to make the Rangers worse fear they ever have. #'Fear it self Part 2' - With Orlando frozen with fear the rest of the Rangers handle Candleltron before he broadcast over Corinth City. #'Data restored' - Entron create an Erasertron to pass into G.B.E. and to delete all data. #'Train to Catch' - The Rangers have an ultimate mission is to catch up on a run away train filed with energy & passengers that been plan out by Entron & Mistrumis by working to together. #'Gold goes bad' - Somethings wrong with Beetitan that he gone beserk & think his king, it was part of Entron's plan and taken Keithen's Goldphone and became Gold Ranger. So Keithen have to get inside Beetitan's memory to make him remember. #'Entron Out Part 1' - Venjix decided to thrown Entron for Mistrumis but Entron won't be deleted so now plan to take on the Rangers while there trip vacation a alone. #'Entron Out Part 2 '- While the Rangers take a vacation in tokyo while Vince is force to stay behind with Lucy & Lola for little experiment, Entron now plan to take out the Rangers cybuddies and make sure they won't use their zords with Steamtron. #'Entron Out Part 3' - Vince made it to help his friends out with his own zord: Frog Crawler & his cybuddies Leapfrog. The Rangers head towrd Tokyo were Entron & Steamtron targeting, Entron summon all Virazords and his own new Virazord: Eclipsor but the Rangers tried combine with Frog Crawler & became: Froclone Megazord. #'A Mazed Little Lola '- last night Lola tryed to make new weapons when an actciedent made that made her into a little girl, she need to visit her older brother Jamey to help her but Lola & Keithen were captured by Entron's cageloid to plan keep the rangers bussy while Entron uses Jamey's skill to create Venjix new body. #'Change of Face' - Cheetor and Orlando have change into each other by spraytron 2. #'Venjix Venges Part 1' - The Rangers found away to transport into Cyberspace into Venjix's lair. But Entron & Mistrumis willing to team up aging to keep the rangers out from Cyberspace before Venjix is ready for his new body. #'Venjix Venges part 2' - The Rangers have finally made it into Cyberspace and they confrount to Venjix and his new General Brainiac to destroy them before they get to Venjix's power core, Orlando is willing not to give up but he have to defeat Entron and his Eclipsor 2.0. #'Custom & Cards' - With Venjix finally destroy the Rangers enjoy their time off but General Brainiac, Gasket, Archerina & Entron are back and made back ups of Venjix's Cards for the Venjix to be one with Viratrons. Lola has finish new Custom Visor for the Rangers to combine with their Cybuddies. #'Gold goes bad 2: Control the Gold' - The Rangers search for those Venjix's Cards, a Puppettron has taken control of Keithen. #'Rave it up Lion' - The Rangers went to find Lion Motozord that was created from Dr.K's old Blue Prints,when little Lola found Lion Motozord until she been trap in the cave. Entron attempt to find that zord & destroy it with Eclipsor 3.0. #'Power of Cybuddies' - Cheetor,Gorbuck, Rabbeli & Leapfrog are jealous of the new zord, a bulldozertron is attacking the Corinth from the Venjix Card. #'Crash Wedding' - A Tiaratron is stealing love out of people, Mistrumis is willing to get an upgrade to transform with Archerina. #'New Match Up Part 1 '- Orlando was looking for a big Corthin City Match in a new Dome, when he & Cheetor are trap in a dome keeping other Rangers out big ring to force to fight four of Venjix's Megazords in a MRSD:Megazord Rumble Smack Down. #'New Match Up Part 2' - With the Rangers are no idea to get inside Dome they even try transporting with a megazord but no luck. Somehow the Rangers encounter a new Ranger who know how to rescue Orlando, they combine into Great Lion Megazord and turns out the Dome is a Viratron. At the end the GB Purple Ranger reviled himself name Zeke also know as Cammander James's grand son. #'Selfish Ranger' - Mistrumis try to search for one of Venjix's Cards so she create a Parabilictron 2 to search for one until the Venjix Card has fuse with the Viratron. Zeke planed to defeat a Viratron on his own & by crushing the Venjix Card in his own Hand. #'Karate Kid' - A kid name Lu has been possessed by Venjix by waring Red karate gloves from a venjix's card, Lenny have to get Lu out of those gloves. #'Ranger Keys of the Future Part 1' - Corinth City is being attack Marvin & other Time Pirate Rangers,Orlando and the gang tried beating them but they can't stop them with their Phantom Ranger Keys gang evil powers then Scythe have stolen the GB Rangers Morphin Powers and turned them into Ranger Keys. Entron, Captain Vile nephew of Teradox and new restore the Repulsive Empire have release the spell from the Time Pirate Rangers from the Phantom Ranger Keys and gave it to Entron to use them send the Rangers into the Time Hole into anywhere in time. #'Ranger Keys of the Future Part 2' - With Both Time Pirates & GB Rangers trap in different Time Periods Commander James sends the Cybbudies in there Zords and find the Rangers and bring them back and then Red Ranger X open the Time Hole and send them in time were the Rangers are. Rachel,Jenny & Zoey are in the egiption time, Beetitan, Vince meet up with Jaxon in Dinosaur period,Zeke,Caleb,Valarie & Keithen are in Midevil Time, Marvin & Orlando are trap in between time stream and Marvin is still under a spell until they brought the fight in time and they encounter General Knight Fright twin brother General Knightmare that he working with Captain Vile. #'Ranger Keys of the Future Part 3' - Orlando & Marvin worked together and fight General Knightmare and found there friends in differnt time stream but Entron brought his Eclipsor 4.0 and Captain Vile brought the Mettoids & Sungormins to keep them seperated in time. So now Time Pirate Rangers & GB Rangers team up fight the new Repulsive Empire and Entron's new MegaZord: Omega, then General Knightmare about the join the fight but then the time hole has open up and bought the new team of Rangers from the future: Power Rangers: Jurassic Fury. #'Mystery Pink Part 1' - Vince is invite to the 3 days Sherlock homes convention & he plan to invite the Rangers to join but Jenny had some planes somewhere else. Last night there was a robbery of mysteryious girl name the Pink Cat who stollen the Pink Diamond, Vince knowest two guard are guarding a safe that holds gold & one of the Venjix Cards. #'Mystery Pink Part 2' - Lenny come up an idea to get into the safe will everyone are in convention while the rangers get the Venjix Card. Until that night the lights gone out and the Pink Cat brake into the Safe and stoll the Venjix Card, when the Troopdroids & Brainiac crash the party to get the card. the next morning the Pink Cat take look at the Card until the Venjix card transform her magnifying glass into Loupetron. At the End Orlando found the Pink Cat and try fight her until he see she's waring the GB Morpher then he found out that the Pink Cat is really Jenny. #'Mystery Pink Part 3' - Orlando was shocked that Jenny is the grand master thief,then General Brainiac sneek attack on them & he suggested that Jenny should leave Corinth & never return. James mack sure to get Jenny to quite GBC but Orlando can't let her leave, then Loupetron came back & the Rangers went out to stop him but Jenny think she knows what she have to. Jenny gave to Orlando a battlizer Morphin Golet that she stolen from GB Lab. At the end Orlando want to say something to Jenny but she already gone & about to take the next train to the Air Port. #'Love Train' - After the Rangers destroy Traintron, Entron found one Venjix Card use to transform Trainzord into a Megazordtron and capturing sadess people and even capture Jenny. At the end the Megazordtron transform into Mistrumis own Virazord: Virazord Zeta. #'Close Emotions' - With christmas 3 days away. General Brainiac merge two swords & shield with two Venjix Cards to destroy christmas and take the energy of anger from the Rangers. At the end Mistrumis use the VIrazord Zeta to grab the two Cards & crush Entron to almost complete Venjix. #'Venjix Ultimate Vengus' - With Mistramis and her Viraazord Zeta gain more power, the Rangers has 24 hours until christmas morning, Venjix use Mistramis and drain her & summon 10 Virazord and make more powerful then ever. Orlando know what they have to to stop Venjix evil waz. #'Warning' - The rangers gone through the basement and found the disc diary about Dr.K and the RPM Rangers that save Corinth City before they came along. #'Reset' - The Ranger ran into Entron,Mistrumis,Brainiac,Prince Gasket & Archerina in the forest but Mistrumis is acting like she's been reset and gone flower-power and made Lenny to glitch out. At the end Entron re-create Mistrumis & Entron & General Brainiac create Stagtron. #'Back Up' - With Stagtron attacks the city Entron is getting better & stronger with two Venjix Cards, Orlando want to know where is the last 13 Venjix Card but Entron is not telling him anything. Mistrumis is gaining more power by data's of animals. At the end when they though they finally destroy Entron & the Cards but Entron came back but Orlando because he gain the last Venjix Card from the inside. #'Vira Ranger' - Mistrumis gone wild after she gain data's of animals,Orlando is ask Entron to a dual to get him to remove the Card from inside of him. As Lenny & the other Rangers handle Mistrumis then she gain more power then she transform almost exzaklyalike Virazord Zeta ,Orlando use his all battlizer powers to destroy Entron but Entron has been back up then he transform into Vira Ranger. #'Restore' - While Entron wonden the Rangers down, General Brainiac, Prince Gasket & Archerina create Vira Capsule and re-create Entron's Virazord Omega. Orlando & James plan out to remove the last card & destroy Entron is into cyberspace but it cost by GB base will might be destroyed while they being transport. #'Shut Down Part 1' - With the Rangers, Entron are cyberspace is about to crumble. General Brainiac trick Orlando by gaining his trust by remove the last Venjix card, while Lenny and the others handle Gasket ,Entron & Troopdroids. The Rangers finally got a chance to destroyed Entron & his Virazord Omega but Brainiac use the last Venjix and grain data life energy from Prince Gasket & Archerina & Venjix is been fully restored. #'Shut Down Part 2' - The Rangers get ready for the final battle on to Venjix and he became more powerful by using the data of their zords. Orlando had enough so he use the all the power of his battlizer and his battlizer gone to overload by destroying Venjix for good. It been 2 days that James & the others have no respons with the Rangers & Amanda is sad that his brother is not comming back until they get a transporting reading that Orlando & the others & there Megazords & alive & their Mission is Complete. *'Power Rangers GB the Movie: Wild Universe' - It been 1 year since Venjix was destroyed and G.B.E. have closed their mission and gone their separate ways. Orlando & Jenny have gone South Africa and found the ancient temple until Jenny was held captured by an evil GB Panther Ranger that came from another universe from the temple. Orlando & Cheetor travel back to gather the team and the zords to travel into another universe and save Jenny before she'll become a sacrifice to monster that controls all the universe. Then the GB Rangers encounter the universe of themselves as: Power Rangers Wild Spys. See Also Category:GB Category:Series